All In a Day's Work
by ToxicMiracle
Summary: Yuko's adopted sister, Ichihara Nala becomes the Varia's newest guardian, but her walls refuse to let anyone in, even her sister. How will this affect the people around her?  Better Summery inside .
1. Summery

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did there would be a lot more yaoi but there isn't a lot of yaoi in the show. This means I do not own it.**

* * *

**Summery**

Yuko's adopted sister, Nala Ichihara has become the newest guardian of the Varia, but beyond her set up defenses she's just a helpless girl. Yuko on the other hand is trying to protect her sister even though Nala refuses to let anyone get past her walls and become close to her, not even her sister whom she has been with most of her life. Yet Yuko knows that Nala cares for her because she tries to be like her elder sister even though she may deny it. But what happens when certain member in the Varia try to break down their newest member's walls? (Contains some XS)


	2. Chapter 1

Life was perfect for me. In fact I never had to worry about a single thing. I am a dimensional witch. Everything would fall into place like it should be. Not a thing in the world to worry about. I had jet black hair like my best friend, Yuko. That was meant to be. We are best friends after all. My eyes are crystal blue. That was also meant to be. Everything about me and who I am; it was all meant to be.

I sighed inwardly letting my head rest lightly on my hand which was being held up by my elbow. Yes, everything was absolutely perfect. Well that was before I started to wonder how the hell I got stuck with this bunch of idiots.

_Stab._

"Sempai~" a mono-toned voice dragged out the word, "can you please stop stabbing me, it hurts."

"Bel-chan please stop stabbing poor Fran-chan~" the gay one with the green Mohawk tried to glomp the teal-haired illusionist in effort to try and comfort the poor boy getting stabbed.

"Uishishi," the sing-song voice I had come to find extremely annoying rang through out the room, "but the Prince is bored."

"If your so bored, I bet you won't be needing these," Fran pulled out the knives that were stuck in his skin and started to bend them and just through them away, "you fallen prince."

_Stab._

"The Prince is not fallen," the blonde frowned in distaste at the mono-toned illusionist's choice of words.

A smiled crept its way on to my face extremely slowly. I decided to continue to listen in on their routine that somehow kept repeating itself every five minutes. I've only been in this mansion for about two hours and I already found myself enjoying every single second of the constant bickering. No matter how you put it, Fran and Belphegor's _conversations_ always makes one entertained.

I opened my eyes feeling the killer aura floating around the room, "Trash," a course voice boomed through out the room. How, one may ask. I do not know but it got everyone's attention, "shut up."

"We're sorry Na-chan," I was slightly annoyed at the new nickname I had been given buy the Gaylord, "we interrupted you."

"It's alright," I used one of the infamous techniques that have always been hard to master, the shadow smile. I stood up, "I guess you don't really put a value on finding a new cloud guardian."

The room fell silent. I smiled mentally at this feat.

_That's one for the dimensional witch._

I was happy that I had managed to make the entire Varia fall into a dead silence. That was feat within itself. One does not make the Varia quiet. The Varia makes you quiet. I let a small smirk grace my lips. I knew what was coming next, the line I have been waiting for since the first moment I stepped into this place by accident. _Wait, that wasn't right._ Since the moment I stepped into this mansion full of idiots by inevitability.

"You'll be paid double that regular," the line was like music to my ears. I knew that he was going to say, something along the lines, _if you don't accept, you'll die._

I cut off the leader before he can make an empty threat to me, "Well then, it will be a pleasure to work with you all," I flat out lied.

_Then again, it could be fun. Who knows maybe these dumb asses can entertain me a bit._

"You're a money hoarder too, you magical freak of nature," I smiled as the mono-tone voice hit my ears with the insult that came with the sound.

"Of course, _frog_," I smiled like he just gave me the best compliment in my life, "one has to make a living some how."

I felt the cold daggers of a certain blonde haired Prince glare their way into my back. _Oh, so he's the jealous type? _I giggled to myself, _this _will _be fun. _

"Oi, PMSing man who-" I decided to cut myself off before I finished the line, I didn't feel like getting myself killed only minutes into my new job, "show me to my room since I don't expect your _lover_ to show it to me."

"VOOI!" finally, the loud line we've all been waiting for echoed through out the room, "HE IS NOT MY LOVER!"

I smiled in victory. _Dimensional witch versus the shark; the winner is me. Obviously._

"Calm down, I only asked where my room was," I stated in a copy of Fran's mono-toned voice.

_Crash._

"Ah~" I let a happy sound escape my lips as I fell onto my new bed with my arms wide open. _Yes, life is good. _I started to hum random notes, with no real purpose to make out a tune to a song.

I walked up to my closet in hopes of figuring out what I would be wearing tomorrow. Yuko and I always made sure to have our wardrobe beyond anything ordinary. Even though I was an assassin didn't mean I'd have to look like one.

_Clunk._

I turned my head to look at where the noise was coming from. I raised an eyebrow at the sight. A victory smirk crossed my face when I realized what had just happened. The bucket I had rigged my door with, fell onto a certain assassin who liked to wear stripped shirts.

_Bang._

A musket shot at the unknowing victim. _I mean, collogue. _I frowned at my failed trap. Phase two of my master plan of defense needs to be fixed. The aim was totally off. I watched as the body fell backwards unconsciously. I guess a bullet did hit the bucket. Not what I wanted, but it works. I shrugged thinking the bullet hit right beside his ear letting him go deaf and falling over unconsciously. I smiled, even though it needed to be fixed, it works for now.

"VOOI!" The long haired, _PMSing woman I should say, _rushed to my room along with a few curious souls of the Varia, "What the fuck happened?"

I stared at the scene my traps caused. I let my face fall into a one of those what's-the-problem phases, "You know, since the ingenious inventor of these doors doesn't know what a lock is, I took matters into my own hands," I started to go on and explain what happened in a mono-toned voice, just to add an annoying touch to it. _I do learn from Fran, _"I just used one of my hobbies to help me get the privacy a girl deserves."

"Sempai~" I devoted all my attention to the next few lines that I knew I was just going to love, "how long are you going to pretend to be unconscious? Stop trying to hide your shame that you got beaten by a girl, you _fallen_ prince."

"You bastard," I tried to keep my cool up. Another daily routine is taking place before my very eyes.

_Stab._

Bel stood up and took my lovely masterpiece off of his head and threw it at me. I sidestepped to avoid the flying bucket, "Are flying buckets a common occurrence around these parts?"

"No," Fran muttered in my direction, "flying wine glasses are though."

_Wine glasses?_

"Ushishishi," the blonde Prince snickered, "the princess does not need to worry, and they only like to hit Squalo upside the head."

I raised a mental eyebrow, _Princess? _I just gave up thinking about it. Everything around here is odd in some way or another. I don't question it; it's better to just go with it.

"VOOOI!" the long awaited loud screech finally made itself apparent once again, "What was that trash?"

"The Prince only stated a fact," his signature grin plastered itself across the blonde's face. Well, the only part of his face you could actually see.

I noticed the bright green Mohawk that stuck out from behind the crowding people, "Oh my, what just happened to poor Bel-chan?"

"He just got owned by a bucket, proving that he is in fact a fallen prince," Fran insulted Belphegor with his mono-toned voice.

"Before anyone tries to make me get rid of my beautiful masterpieces," I thought it would be a great time to voice something I need to make stated, "I am the only girl in this mansion now so if you try to enter my room just be prepared to die because I don't like my personal space being invaded."

"That's alright Na-chan," the gay put a hand on his face like he was disappointed in something, "but why aren't you in your Varia uniform?"

"Yeah, why do I have to be forced to wear this stupid hat while Nala doesn't even wear her uniform?" the mono-toned illusionist spoke up.

_Stab._

"Hey big-sis Luss~" I chimed knowing that he would love being called that, "I'll be a model for any outfits you would want someone to wear if you don't force me to wear the uniform."

I think I just saw his ego inflate 100 times bigger at what I had called him and what more offer was, "Of course Na-chan, we have a deal then."

I smiled, happy at the fact that I didn't have to wear that same uniform that would get old quickly everyday. I got torn back to reality when all the screaming, stabbing and insults where getting dangerously close to invading my personal space, "If you guys don't take your _loving _quarrel else where I'll set up _working _traps all in your room."

The noise quickly fell and it was silent. I walked up to the crowd and picked up my bucket and slammed the door in their faces. Jeeze, I know I like their constant bickering, but do they have to do it right outside of my room, with the door open? I groaned in annoyance. Too bad that the hallways aren't sound proof either.


	3. Chapter 2

I glided over to my closet and looked past the white doors, "Hm, what should I wear today?"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I turned to face the door which had made the unfamiliar knocking sound. I shrugged; well at least someone knows manners in this house. I left my closet and wandered to the door to answer it. I inactivated my set up of traps not wanting to get shot by my own invention. I put on my sleepy face I woke up with and opened the door.

I looked at the sun guardian of the Varia, who was doing some sort of dance. _I don't what he's doing, but I'm just going to assume it's a dance._ I raised and eyebrow before proceeding to ask what he wants.

"Oh Na-chan, didn't you promise to be my model?" he place a hand on his cheek smiling holding out a dress for me to wear.

I sighed. Well at least this gets rid of my problem. I grabbed the kimono out of his hands. _I bet Yuko would just adore this pattern. _I shut the door telling Lussaria to wait. I sloppily put on the black and red sakura pattern kimono. I wore the outfit in the same fashion as how my best friend wears her kimonos. The sleeves slouched off of my shoulders and the split opened from my mid-thigh and fell down to the floor.

I slipped into some black wooden clogs and proceed to reopen the closed door, "How does it look?"

"Na-chan, can't you wear a kimono properly?" the man tried to fix my sleeves as I slapped his hand away.

"I know I said I would be your model but I didn't make any promises of wearing anything properly," I watched as the overly happy man sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fair enough," he started to walk towards the stairs going down, "breakfast will be ready soon, come down to join us."

I sat at the western style kitchen table with my legs crossed underneath. I stared at the food that was placed in front of me. I continued to stare at it as if it might come alive and eat me. _Is this pile of colors even edible? Who even cooked this crap?_

Lussaria started to scold Levi for trying to cook again. At this scene I assume I do not want to eat anything the _boss' stalker _had made. It was for the well being of me. Then again, this slush is probably better than what my end results would be. I can't cook to save my life. It usually ends up in an explosion but they were pretty explosions.

After everyone decided to just skip breakfast for this morning and continue on with their regular routine of yelling and screaming at one another I made my way to the main entrance of the mansion.

I stopped a few feet away from the door and stared at the entrance to the main hall creek open silently before a nervous voice spoke up from behind the doorway, "Hello, is anyone there?"

I walked up to her with a bored look on my face. It's best to just get it over with now, "What is it that you want?"

The young woman looked at be nervously, "I don't know how I got here; maybe it was just a coincidence?"

"In this world there is no such thing as coincidence, only inevitability," I corrected her, "now my dear, do you have a wish?"

She held up her hand shakily, only to reveal her little finger, "I wouldn't say it's a wish but recently, I haven't been able to move my pinky and the doctors say there's nothing wrong with it."

"Do you have any bad habits?" I questioned her already knowing the answer.

"Hmm," the lady looked as if she was trying to think, "no; not that I know of."

"Are you positive?" I mentally face palmed, why do these people always insist of not having any problems?

"Yes," she gave a soft response, "do you think you can help me though?"

I pulled out a small pouch from my kimono sleeve and opened it up to pull out a ring, "Wear this it should help," I handed it over before continuing, "but remember it will only act as a bandage. You need to figure out that bad habit of yours before it's too late."

She stuck the ring onto her little finger before thanking me and leaving. I kept watching as she shut the door behind her when she left, "So how long are you going to stand there watching me?"

"Na-chan, who were you to?" Lussaria questioned me with a confused look on his face.

I turned around to face the audience I had created. I guess I didn't tell them about my occupation. I sighed inwardly; well best get this done with now.

General POV

Nala made her way over to the stairs and walked up them to meet her fellow guardians, "To the living room because I don't feel like standing up to explain all of this."

The witch's audience followed her curiously. Once they had made it to the living room she sat down on the chair that looked like it was the head of the furniture. Everyone was there except for Xanxus. The young lady rolled her eyes at the thought. He probably didn't give a damn and since he's her boss, he already knew.

"Okay first thing first," she smiled as she crossed her legs, "I'm a dimensional witch… Sort of."

They all just looked at her wondering what she meant by sort of. The black haired woman placed her index finger on her cheek while thinking of a way to explain it, "well us dimensional witches can grant wishes, but there needs to be proper payment in order for the wish to be in balance." She continued, "But with me, the higher ups decided to seal away most of my magic because of a few mishaps."

She giggled nervously at this thought before a mono-toned voice cut off her train of giggles, "So you're a fallen witch?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that," she shot a death glare at Fran, "it's just simply because they probably didn't like me blowing up head quarters on my first day of training," the witch decided to continue, "you see, I was making an experiment and I accidentally put too much magic into the subject and it went boom."

The Varia's guardians just stared at her, like it was perfectly normal for that to happen. She tried to hide her confusion at their reactions; usually people would be in shock or just burst out laughing like Yuuko did when she heard of her mishaps.

"Instead of regretting what we cannot do, it is better to do what one can. Even for example, what you do has nothing to do with results, you must forge forward," the witch decided to steal one of her best friend's words of wisdom, "in short instead of relying on my magic I took up my hobby of building traps and decided to master a weapon."

"That answers some questions," the Gaylord still looked confused, "but that doesn't explain how or why that girl came here."

"That deals with granting wishes," Nala rolled her eyes at the thought, "in order to get back my magic I need to grant 150 wishes, but since I couldn't care less I just let things be and people find me."

She continued on before anyone could ask her another question, "there is no such thing as coincidence in this world, there is only inevitability," she smiled calmly, "which means I only get to use my magic when I'm granting a wish or traveling between worlds and dimensions."

"What does dimensions have to do with anything?" Squalo actually acted calm for once, and Nala found this interesting.

"Well I am a _dimensional _witch, it's in my blood to be able to travel between dimensions, and" she stated sarcastically, "worlds on the other hand is when I've got a client from a different world, obviously."

The witch smiled happily as she could feel the daggers people where glaring at her dig into her skin, "so any questions?"

"If you can go around granting wishes, then why are you here?" Fran asked with a straight face. Nala smiled happily at this, _so he's at least a little bit interested._

"Simple, because Yuko (my best friend who is also a dimensional witch), told me to stay put in one place," her blue eyes stared at the wall that was hiding in the back of the room.

"Na-chan, does the boss know about this?" Lussaria as like he was worried for the new guardian's safety.

"Of course he does," she said cheerily, "he is my new boss after all!"

Everyone sat there in silence. Nala just shrugged it off thinking they were all probably just sucking in the information. She looked around the room and noticed that Prince the Ripper had wandered off some where and Levi was in a corner muttering things to him self. She held in a laugh at the thought of Levi trying to figure out a way of how to win the boss' affections.

"Oh yeah, tell the boss that I'll be gone for a few days, I need to pick up a package," the lady chimed happily, "I'll be in a different dimension while I'm getting it."

"VOOI!" Nala blinked in confusion of the loud outburst, "Fran! You go with Nala to this other dimension and keep a watch on her."

The dimensional witch pouted at this, "Why you don't trust me Squalo?" she groaned inwardly at this, how was she going to let Fran into Yuko's shop?

"We need someone there who can deal with what ever is in that other dimension," he glared at the cloud guardian.

The dimensional witch gave up with a sigh and agreed to her captain's terms. It was no use arguing with that hot blooded shark. She stood up and motioned Fran to follow her.

Nala decided to ignore all of the illusionist's insults that he threw around. She ventured up to her room and inactivated all the traps and walked over to her closet. She carefully switched which sides the closet's door handle was on and open the door to reveal a purple dark passage way.

"Okay, remember not to take your sweet time or you'll be trapped in between worlds," the dimensional witch told Fran knowing he probably wasn't listening. Nala entered the hallway first then Fran after her. The door shut to its own accord behind them leaving them in the dark.

* * *

Yuko looked up to the sky and smirked, "Moro, Maru."

"Yes mistress?" the twins danced their way over to the witch who was sitting outside drinking her sake.

"Can you please go get our guests," she told her servants as she poured herself another cup of her favorite sake.


	4. Chapter 3

"Mistress~" the two twins chimed as the opened the doors to waiting room, "we brought the guests!"

The two assassins walked into the eastern style room and the female spoke up, "Yuko, it's nice to see you again."

"And you too," she stood up from her seat and turned around, "I see you brought a guest as well."

"I didn't exactly have a choice," Nala rolled her eyes.

"So, how is your new job going?" Yuko questioned her best friend, "Aren't your _specialties_ a bit too flashy for a job like that?"

The shorter dimensional witch pouted, "I didn't ask for everything to blow up when I touch it."

Yuko gestured for the two Varia guardians to take a seat at the table, "Watanuki!"

A tall skinny boy with black hair who was wearing glasses stalked into the room. Nala covered her mouth with her hands in efforts to pretend to hide the non-existent laughter. She wanted to get Yuko back for somewhat insulting her capabilities to make everything blow up, even if it wasn't on purpose. As she watched Yuko order around Watatnuki and told him to go make some dinner for her and the guests Nala's eyes wandered over to her partner who was just watching the scene looking bored.

Nala's blue eyes wandered back to her friend, "And what about what I came here for?"

"Moro, Maru, would you go retrieve our new guest from the storage shed," Yuko told her twin workers as they ran out of the room singing _Yes mistress._

Nala looked over at Yuko who took a seat in front of her, "I know what you're going to say about my new job."

"I wasn't going to say anything my dear sister," a shady smile snuck its way across Yuko's face.

"Stop calling me your sister, we aren't blood related," The witch turned her head to the side pouting, "Besides, assassination is a pretty dangerous job for me."

Yuko let out a laugh as she smoked her pipe, "well anything is dangerous for you; just remember walls are not doors."

"That was only one time!" the cloud guardian started to get flustered, "okay maybe it was little more than that."

Yuko shrugged with her sly smirk on her face, "if you had any other talents besides blowing things up and hiding you might actually figure out that you can't walk through walls."

Nala raised her hand in a fist in a motion that she was about to hit her friend or was trying to calm her anger, "I'll have you know I'm one of the best in traps."

A laugh escaped from Yuko; she set down her pipe before continuing, "That's only after you screw up a few dozen times."

The witch flustered with embarrassment and was about to protest when Maru and Moro came back into the room, "Mistress~ we brought what you as for!"

A small lion like creature jumped off of Maru's head and landed in the center of the table. It sat down facing the shop owner, "It's good to see you again Yuko."

"We haven't talked in ages, Melonni," she patted the head of the cat.

"So what have you brought me here for?" the cat's green eyes stared at Yuko's crimson ones.

"Yes, I'd like you to act as a connection between me and her," the witch pointed across the table to the second dimensional witch, "our lovely white Mokona is sadly on an adventure so we had to improvise."

The small lion stood up and wandered over to Nala and jumped up onto her shoulder, "Alright."

"And as for your payment," Yuko's shady smile got bigger, "I'd like to have that alchemist medicine you're hiding in that pouch of yours."

Nala groaned, "You know I was hoping that I could save this for when I end up getting myself almost killed again."

"That's too bad," the shop owner took a blow on her pipe, "but you know the rules, balance must be kept."

The guardian rolled her eyes in annoyance. Yuko directed her attention to Fran, since they haven't properly been introduced yet. She stared at him like she was guessing how good his abilities were.

"You're an illusionist," Yuko's unreadable expression showed a hint of curiosity, "and you're paired up with my sweet Nala for a day."

Fran's expression stayed emotionless, "I wouldn't say that; if what your saying about her is true, that fallen witch is much of a partner."

"Now now," Yuko smiled happily, "No need to be rude." She put more tobacco into her pipe and took a blow from it, "I'm Ichihara Yuko and you are?"

"Fran."

"Please take care of my wonderful sister," the elder dimensional witch smiled happily, "though she can be a handful at times."

Nala slammed her hands down on the table and blushed slightly in embarrassment, "I've already told you; I am not your sister!"

"We may not be blood related," her smile turned into a sly grin, "but you are my adopted sister; so please call me big-sis!"

Nala wanted to slam her head against the table in annoyance. She took her seat, and crossed her arms underneath her chest. The younger of the two girls took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, "I never actually agreed to that."

Yuko's sly grin turned into a smile, "That may be, but you're legally my sister, so call me sister!"

The cloud guardian groaned inwardly. She poked a finger at the small animal that was perched on her shoulder, "Since I came all the way here today for this, I assume you have my room made up."

Yuuko stared at her for a few moments before deciding, "Of course I do, and you're my little sister after all!" Yuuko's smile grew wider with her next words, "since I don't have another guest room, you and Fran will be sharing the same room."

Nala stared at her sister dumbfounded, and pointed at her companion, "You except a lady like me to share a room with a man over night?"

The older lady smiled and walked away waving her hand in the air, "It's better than nothing, right Nala?"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ): My computer died and I had to get everything back before I could start up another chapter. But I liked the way this story is turning out, so hopefully it'll end up the way I want it too. (:**


End file.
